


A distant memory

by ItsTheCharm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Parting Ways, Reminiscing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheCharm/pseuds/ItsTheCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene flashes into Gon's mind, a distant memory. An image of Killua Gon will never forget: He looked beautiful, dreamlike, like some mystical being, but at the same time small, fragile, lost. </p><p>When they turn away from each other, Gon recalls this memory again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A distant memory

"I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life protecting her" Killua finishes, his blue eyes shining brightly, smile confident - he is resolution himself.

Gon is still leaning towards Nanika, but as he looks at his friend, suddenly a scene flashes into his mind, a distant memory.

A distant memory of them sitting on a cliff on Whale Island, chatting, star-gazing.

A distant memory of Killua, as he glances at Gon and tells him: he is jealous of his friend, because Gon has a goal in his life, while he has nothing.

A distant memory of Killua sitting beside him with hunched shoulders, staring at the sparkling lake in front of them, a sad expression on his face while he is talking about the things he doesn't want to do.

An image of Killua Gon will never forget: He saw a boy with snowy hair that reflected the moonlight, a boy with blue eyes that held the galaxy within them, a boy whose skin almost glowed in the shadows of the night. He looked so beautiful and dreamlike, like some mystical being, but at the same time small, fragile, _lost_. 

And now here they stay - Killua is still pretty (if not even prettier, than back then), but this time he looks strong, resolute, like someone, who found the right path to travel. Gon smiles before he himself realizes, warm pride blooming in his chest, because the lost boy from that time found a goal, found the thing he wants to do, and it really suits him: Protecting the person he cherishes.

"This is no good..." Gon says while looking away from this beautiful phenomenon, who is his best friend. "If we stay here any longer..." and he can't finish his sentence, his throat tightens, especially when he sees Killua's smile falter, his pokerface break.

"Yeah" Killua just nods at this, because he knows. They both know.

 

 

When they turn away from each other, going their own ways, Gon recalls the memory of them sitting together on Whale Island again, but now he remembers himself saying:

_Let's stay together! We can travel around and see the world together. I'm going to look for my Dad, and you're going to look for something you want to do. It will be a blast!_

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, SERIOUSLY.... I haven't even planned this, I just wrote it on a whim, while browsing my tumblr, and stumbling into the gifsets and photosets i've reblogged from ep. 147...  
> It's very short, but I thought I post it anyway... (I don't even know if it makes any sense orz)  
> Still, thank you for reading!


End file.
